Through Heaven's Eyes
by M I Buvered
Summary: One year post war and the gAang are working very hard to restore peace but what of Zuko's mother? She suddenly appears with a servant girl and a new kind of love and peace, what will the gAang think of this? ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Introduction- Where is she?

It had been one year since the war and the Nations were finally starting to trust each other again, all this was due to the hard work of Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Avatar Aang and FireLord Zuko. These six teenagers were working very hard to restore the peace among minds of the people but one mind was not at rest. Zuko was on a quest on his own, not for any Nation but for himself, he wanted to know where his mother was but he could not leave just now, not that the world as he knew it was restoring itself. Zuko often thought about asking his uncle Iroh to help him find his mother but Zuko wanted let his uncle enjoy his retirement. All Zuko can do now is just wait until he is sure that there is no threat among Nations and then go find Ursa.

Maybe in time his father might actually tell him the location of his mother and not give him little clues about where she would be, but something played in his mind. If his mother was alive she would've known that he was FireLord and came back to him but he only gave that thought little attention as deep down he just knew she was alive so where is she?

**Okay so I know this is short but this is just the intro right? Any who just give a little review then I shall...do something for you, you just write what you want like maybe you would like a character named or based after you just write in any way here is a sneak preview of the next chapter A New Woman.**

**P.S I would just like to mention the shipping of this story, just so your not confused**

**Katara x Aang**

**Sokka x Suki**

**Toph x well I haven't made my mind up yet about her other half- what you think?**

**Zuko x OC (yes it is one of those stories, I don't really like Mai I just think she wasn't the best character sorry)**

**I won't start chapter 1 till i know that there are people out there that like my story so that is my only condition.**

**M I Buvered **

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 1 A New Woman

A New Woman

"_Anyone who belongs to Christ has become new person. The old life is gone, a new life has begun"_

_2 Corinthians 5:17_

Zuko and Aang were sitting in the palace gardens drinking tea with Iroh. They were discussing some major treaty signings; Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki were all inside the palace relaxing.

"If we ask the Earth kingdom and the water tribe to sign this treaty, they might ask to put..."Zuko never got to finish what he was saying because at that very moment a palace servant came running up to them, clearly distressed.

"FireLord Zuko! FireLord Zuko!" the servant managed to get out through a series of gasps.

"My Lord, you must come quickly, the palace got reports of a very strange, large ship docking today and that they were some very strange looking people that got of it. We took no notice but well someone has came looking for you"

"Do you know who the person is?" Zuko asked.

"Well my Lord, that's the problem...you see its Lady Ursa...Your mother" The servant said to Zuko.

In a daze Zuko got up and ran to the entrance of the palace. He was soon followed by Aang and Iroh but he was lagging behind.

By the time Zuko got to the entrance hall he had to stop and regain steady breathing, he also wanted to look strong in front of his mother.

As Zuko was composing himself, Aang came running up behind him.

"Are you going alone?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"No please come with me Aang" Zuko pleaded. Zuko wanted Aang to come just in case it was a trick. Zuko then looked at his uncle who had just ran up to them

"Uncle, can you come with me as well?" Zuko asked.

Zuko wanted his uncle to come as well because Iroh would know if it was the real Ursa since he had known her for along time. With a heavy sigh the trio walked in and saw sure enough that the raven-haired woman waiting patiently for them was in fact Lady Ursa. Although there was something different about her, yes she had aged but she was still an attractive woman but there something else. She looked very happy and at peace and her gold eyes held a sparkling light that Iroh or Zuko could not remember her having. Zuko pushed this from his mind.

"Mother" Zuko said.

"Yes Zuko, it's me darling" Ursa said with tears falling down her cheeks.

They ran and embraced each other both savouring what they had missed for six years. Ursa hugged her son not wanting to let go, she was still shocked by her son's scarred face, she should have tried to protect him more, she thought to herself.

As Zuko hugged his mother, never wanting to let go he looked down and saw that she was dressed in clothes that he had ever seen before. She was wearing a plain red dress. It went floor length and went in at the waist.

They pulled apart and saw that the dress had an oval neck line and that her black hair was pulled into a bun. He also saw that round her neck was a silver chain and it held a small silver object that Zuko did not recognise. She no longer looked like a noble from the Fire Nation or from anywhere he knew of.

"Mother...whe...where have you been?" Ursa hushed him.

"Shhhhhhh Zuko I will tell you all later but first let me see Iroh" Ursa said with a comforting smile.

"Ursa!" exclaimed Iroh as he pushed past Zuko and embraced her.

"It's good to see you again brother" Ursa laughed.

Ursa always thought of Iroh as an older brother. She then noticed a young boy in air nomad clothes, with a blue tattoos and was about 13-14 years old.

"And who is this young man?" asked Ursa.

"Oh I'm Avatar Aang, nice to finally meet you Lady Ursa" Aang said with a big smile on his face.

At that moment Ursa knew she had missed a lot and so did Zuko as he saw the expression on her face.

"Aang, go get the others, we have a lot of explaining to do." Zuko said.

So there we go first chapter done. Sorry it was late but i had exams for school. Here is some question i will give you as clues to where Ursa has been

Very strange clothing, does the style remind you of any era.

How did she get a chain necklace if the necklaces in Avatar was made of fabric and were chokers?

And

Why did she not know what happened to Zuko?

That is my clues for the next chapter- A New World, can any one answer them?

Anyway i haven't started the next chapter yet but i will get it up a.s.a.p

M I Buvered xxxx


	3. Chapter 2 A New World

A New World

_Send us to a place_

_Guide us with Your Grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

_Prayer sang by Chloe Agnew_

It was a very warm and pleasant day in the Fire Nation_ especially in the Palace as there was laughter ringing through the halls of the palace. In the gardens sat General Iroh, FireLord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, Sokka and of course the Lady Ursa. Iroh and the teenagers all relived the horrors of the past years but now they were reliving the more uplifting stories to her._

_The laughter began to cease and Zuko started to ask his questions_

"_So mother, please tell us. Where have you been?"Zuko asked._

_Lady Ursa put down her tea that she was sipping and took a deep breath._

"_Well after I was banished I knew I had no where to go since Ba Sing Se was still recovering from the siege and the water tribe would never have let the wife of Prince Ozai anywhere near them. After I said goodbye to you Zuko I hid on a Fire Nation ship that was leaving to go to some Earth Nation village somewhere. As the ship was going there was a great storm hit the sea we were on and I knew I was going to have to leave so I stole some food and water from the kitchen and fled on a smaller ship they had. By this time the storm had died down a little and I went unnoticed. I cannot remember how long I stayed on that ship but I did know that my food supplies were running out fast. I was beginning to lose hope of surviving another day when I spotted a very large ship that was not of the Fire Nation. The ship spotted me and came over to help; they pulled me upon the ship. These sailors were nothing that I had ever seen in my life, they all looked so different from anyone from the Nations I knew of. Their Captain came forward and started to speak in a strange language that I could not comprehend so of course I was very frightened. These were people I did not know and did not understand so I was scared that they might hurt me."_

"_Did they hurt you?" Zuko asked his voice rising slightly._

_Ursa laughed_

"_Of course not actually they were some of the nicest people I had ever met. They gave me my own room with dry clothes and always gave me three meals a day. When I was on that ship I learned some of the language which is called English. After a couple of days we docked and the captain came and got me. I came off that ship and went into an entirely new world. They took me to a country called Great Britain."_

_General Iroh was the first to speak._

"_I have never heard of a place called Great Britain"_

"_Exactly!" Ursa exclaimed._

"_I always thought we were the first nation to have a map of the world but as I soon found out we are only one part of the world. When I was in Britain I learned of so many new and different countries, languages and cultures."_

"_There are more countries" Aang said._

"_Yes" said Lady Ursa._

"_And just to name a few there is: France, Germany, Italy, Russia, Spain, Greece, and America. There is just too many for me to possibly tell you about."_

_Everyone sat in silence; taking in the information they had just been told._

"_So what happened to you when you came off the ship" asked Katara._

"_The captain took me to the straight to the king of Britain, Edward V. The king understood that I couldn't speak his language well enough to tell my story so he let me stay with the Captain who was a very close family friend of his. Mr. Stevenson and his family were very kind people and really helped me gain knowledge of the new world. After about three years I was able to speak and write in proper English. The king then asked me to come back so I could tell him my story but it was more of the king's son I talked to as the king was bed stricken due to a horrible illness. After I told my story the Prince could not believe it and offered his sympathy and he was also curious about my home. He gave me my own house in the capital of Britain called London. He gave me a daily income and provided me with servants. One of the servants- who is now my hand maid- stood out to me a great deal and now she is like my daughter and she has also accompanied me on this trip, her name is Naomi Douglas."_

"_NI-O-MAY? That's a really strange name "remarked Suki._

"_Well that's what there names are like over there, our names actually sound really strange to them" Ursa said._

"_And I guess what your wearing is there style of clothing" Zuko stated._

"_Excuse me Lady Ursa but what is that chain round your neck? Is it some kind of necklace" Katara asked._

_Lady Ursa then grew very scared; she mumbled something to herself and then said._

"_Yes it is a necklace Katara it is in a form of what I would call a cross and it is a very powerful symbol" Ursa took a very deep breath then continued._

"_You see when I was living in Britain I also came across something else that was very different in that world"_

"_What was that?" Sokka inquired._

"_Religion" Ursa stated._

"_In that world nearly every country has a different religion and Britain has there own it's called…..Christianity"_

"_Do you believe in this way of life mother?" Zuko asked slowly_

_Ursa looked down scared of what might happen next._

"_What is this religion about?" Katara asked._

"_I shouldn't really be the one to tell you as I am still new to the faith and probably do not have the answers to the questions that you need, but I can tell you that we worship only one God and nothing else." Ursa said._

"_I am very interested about this new faith Ursa. Do you know anyone that could tell us more" Iroh asked._

_Ursa looked at Iroh now more relaxed._

"_yes actually Naomi, she has tremendous knowledge and will be able to help you understand a little better she is on the ship that brought me here with the rest of the crew, why don't you all come and meet her and ask her your questions."_

_So it was all agreed after their tea they would make their way down to the docks and meet this servant._

_**Okay so Chapter 2 done what ya think? Did u guess it? Any way what questions should I have Aang and crew ask?**_

_**The next chapter is called the new servant hoped you enjoyed this one please review!**_

_**M I Buvered xx**_


End file.
